La valeur d'une nuit
by Kirango Kin
Summary: Cinq nuits...juste cinq nuit chez Freddy. On sous estime souvent la valeur d'une simple nuit; certain passent. La plupart cassent. Mais jusqu'à ce soir, et ce depuis longtemps, personne n'était resté. En fait, pour nous comme pour eux, la vie d'un garde de nuit là-bas ne prend fin que dans deux cas: sois il gagne et se tire d'ici. Sois il perd et on oubli...la valeur d'une vie.
1. Engagée

Mes amitiés chers amis!

Je vous présente ici une fiction de Fnaf, écrite il y a un petit moment. Mais comme le bac approche, que je dois réviser, et que je n'ais pas posté depuis longtemps...alors voilà.

Enfin...je dis ça mais cette histoire était plutôt un exercice/test d'entrainement à l'élaboration de fic plus poussées, style BonToyBon.

Ici le tracé est assez maladroit tout comme le choix de narration et des personnages. Honnêtement je ne serai pas surprise que cette œuvre plaise moins, j'ai déjà fais mieux.

Mais bon...Haut les cœurs, on est ici pour se faire plaisir après tout!

Sur-ce; Bonne lecture!

Temps d'écriture; 2 semaines, 5 jours.

* * *

PROLOGUE: Engagée.

...:-elle a mauvaise mine.  
...:-non tu crois? Après ce qui vient de ce passer c'est normal.  
...:-non je voulait dire "elle a l'air déprimée".

Mal. Je me sentais affreusement mal.  
mon esprit était en train de vagabonder entre ma douleur et quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas encore à bien assimiler.  
Diverses sensations me traversaient de part en part. lentement. et toutes me mettaient au supplice.  
La seule sur laquelle mon semblant de raison enflouée pouvait déjà mettre un nom était celle-là: la quiétude. et j'avais soudain moins mal.  
Oui. La quiétude. Plus quelque chose comme du regret. C'est ça! du regret. Et surtout beaucoup ,BEAUCOUP, de fatigue.  
Une fatigue lourde et pesante, qui se déversait hors de moi avec violence comme si elle avait été contenue pendant longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps.

...:-Qu'est-ce que tu nous sort là! On ne peut pas déjà être déprimée après seulement cinq minutes de recrutage!  
...:-Oui mais même...  
...:-Il n'y a pas de "même "qui tiennent Bonnie!

Mes réflexions étaient pâteuses et vagues. je ne pouvais réfléchir correctement, mais plus le temps ,dont la notion m'étais revenus je ne sais plus quand, passait, mieux j'arrivais à retrouver des repères sur ce qui était et n'était pas.  
Petits coups par petits coups, des souvenirs commençaient à affluer vers mon cerveau; des flash de souvenirs primitifs où je me rappelais mon corps.  
Ce que je commençais à trouver bizarre était justement mon corps; des meurtrissures lancinantes dont je ne me rendais compte que maintenant m'en révélaient les moindre parcelles. Je percevais un de mes poignets, je ne sais pas lequel, tordu dans un sens désagréable. Mes genoux, mon bassin, mon thorax et ma tête, surtout ma tête, étaient atrocement comprimés dans un lieu étroit et dur, mais comme je me savais étendue, ce qui m'emprisonnait devait être approximativement de ma forme.

Bonnie:-Oh ça va hein! On étais quand même à la quatrième nuit aussi. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs!  
...:-Bonniiie! Ne me tente pas!  
...:-Du calme vous deux! Une dispute ne règlera pas le problème!  
Bonnie:-Désolé Chica c'est vrais. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on est tous épuisés et que comme elle a perdu je comprend qu'elle ait le blues.  
...:-Arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu n'as jamais eu le blues!, Pas avec ton caractère!  
Bonnie:-Euh...Si!...Plein de fois!  
...:-Tu vois! Tu ne t'en souviens même pas!  
Chica:-Du calme!

D'étranges petits chocs électriques aigus me transperçaient douloureusement et de manière anarchique. J'essayais de bouger. un millimètre. Rien qu'un millimètre.  
Sans succès.  
Je sentais l'impulsion, je voulais bouger. Mais mon corps n'obéit pas.

-  
Chica:-Vous croyez que ça va se passer comme pour les autres.

C'était bon! La lucidité gagnait du terrain. Je ne pouvais toujours pas me mouvoir mais au moins maintenant je me sentais entière et le brouillard se dissipait aussi.

...:-C'est vrais qu'attendre à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de différent commence à devenir agaçant.

Un mal-être brusque et torturant balaya ma quiétude récente comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu. Si je pouvais hurler je le ferais.

Bonnie:-T'es jamais content de toute façon! Regarde elle à quand même réussi à tenir quatre nuits ce n'est pas rien! On a le droit d'espérer!

Mes sensations s'envolaient une par une, et bientôt, le contact avec ma froide prison disparut.  
Même les évènements précédents commençaient à s'éloigner progressivement.

Chica:-On aura pas trop salit les murs cette fois au moins.

Ils partent et ne reviennent pas.

...:-Ouais. je suis assez fier de moi.

Seule.

Bonnie:-Partez pas sur un autre sujet!

...:-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore.

Si seule.

Bonnie: l'Important c'est pas de savoir si on a salit les murs mais de savoir si elle va se réveiller!

...:-Il a raison.

Tient? un nouveau.

Bonnie: le costume est peut-être trop petit.  
...:-surtout qu'il est vieux celui-là.

Depuis quand ils sont là?

...:-Eh! n'insultez pas les costumes ils font partie intégrante de notre vie je vous rappelle!  
Chica:-En plus, là, c'est un des miens qu'on a utilisé!

taisez-vous.

Bonnie:-Elle est toute tordue.  
...:-C'est de ta faute Freddy! Si t'avais pas paniqué on en serait pas là!  
Freddy:-Fichez moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute! Je vous signale que j'étais tout seul pour l'attraper, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a foncé dans un mur!

Je plaisante pas, taisez vous!

...:C'est bien ce que je dit: c'est ta faute!  
Bonnie:-C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui se prétend être notre leader tu est assez peu délicat. Voir même très rude.  
Freddy:-Dit celui qui s'y est pris comme un manche pour lui faire enfiler le costume!  
Chica:-Silence! Elle a bougé!

Ah bah enfin! ils me remarquent!  
Je roulais mes yeux, que je ne me souvenait même pas avoir fermé, afin d'essayer d'identifier mes étranges compagnons.  
la pièce étais plutôt sombre mais j'arrivais à distinguer quatre grosses formes penchées sur moi. je suis par terre alors?  
Il se passa un long moment sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se décida à parler. Ils semblaient mal à l'aise.

...:-T'es sure? On dirait pas.  
Chica:-sure de sure! J'ais entendu un râle provenant du costume. Je crois qu'elle est réveillée.  
Bonnie:-... Attend une seconde! Si c'est le cas, ça veux dire qu'elle nous a écouté?  
Chica:-euh, en théorie oui.

Je vous entend toujours d'ailleurs.

Bonnie: Donc ça signifie que le transfert à marché!  
Chica:-Certainement!  
Freddy:-Oula oula on se calme! Temps mort! Ceci ne prouve en rien qu'elle est réveillée, c'est peut-être les circuits.

Non je suis bien réveillée et vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver! J'aimerais savoir où je suis et qui vous êtes!

...:-Faudrait que l'un de nous vérifie.  
Chica:-Et comment tu compte vérifier?  
...:-C'est simple; si elle est réveillée les yeux devraient être plus expressifs.  
Chica:-C'est logique.  
...:-C'est évident.  
Bonnie:-C'est une très bonne idée! Freddy, tu t'y colle!  
Freddy:-Eh! Pourquoi moi! C'est plutôt à Foxy de le faire, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée en premier!  
Bonnie:-Parce que t'es sensé être le chef tu te souviens!  
Freddy:-Ah ouais! Je ne suis le chef que quand ça vous arrange c'est ça?!  
Bonnie:-Oui c'est ça! Maintenant regarde!  
Freddy:-C'est inutile! Je te paris mon chapeau qu'elle n'est pas réveillée.  
Bonnie:-Et moi je te paris ma guitare qu'elle l'est. Regarde!  
Freddy:-Mais puisque je vous dit que...  
Tous:-REGARDE!  
Freddy:-D'accord d'accord! Mais c'est bien parce-que je suis le chef.

Suivant ces derniers mots, deux gros globes oculaires de couleur bleues se fixèrent à quelques centimètres des miens. Méfiants.  
Une peur panique me paralysa d'un coups. Une sensation de déjà vu dans des circonstances presque similaires s'empara de moi.  
J'aurais voulu fuir devant ce regard inquisitieusement mortel mais c'était impossible.  
Oubliez-moi finalement, continuez de vous chamailler, je ne suis pas là!  
Quand enfin les yeux s'en allèrent, je soupirais de soulagement et appréhendais la suite.

Freddy:-S'il-te-plais laisse moi mon chapeau Bonnie.  
Bonnie:-Alors on a raison?! Elle est bien là?!  
Freddy:-Oui, le transfert à parfaitement fonctionné. On peut déjà entendre des bruits typiques.  
Foxy:-C'est incroyable! Fais voir!

Les trois autre se pressèrent ensembles pour constater le "miracle". J'avais l'impression d'être devenue une bête de foire.  
Leurs braillements joyeux en tout genres sur mon état allaient bon train et mon cerveau était sur le point d'exploser quand, d'une voix ferme et forte, le dénommé Freddy, je crois, appela au silence.  
D'un geste lent, il donna des ordres à ses amis qui m'empoignèrent par les épaules pour me relever.  
La douleur titanesque revint au galop, mais à la place du hurlement que je voulais laisser échapper ce ne fut qu'un faible couinement que l'on entendit.  
On ne me laissa le temps de rien car déjà les yeux clairs de tout à l'heure se braquaient à nouveau sur moi. Je n'en menais pas large.

Freddy:-Eh bien. On dirait que tu est réveillée!

Minute! C'est quoi cette voix mielleuse pour les enfants! Il se moque de moi!

Freddy:-Très sincèrement nous ne pensions pas...  
Bonnie:-TU ne pensait pas Freddy!  
Freddy:-JE ne pensais pas que tu resterais! C'est un miracle, tu es la première depuis vingt ans.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?! Première?! Vingt ans?!

Freddy:-Je dois admettre que tu a bien su cacher ton jeu, je n'ais absolument rien vu venir

Quel jeu?! Je n'ais rien caché du tout!

Freddy:-Tu nous en aura bien fait baver, mais puisque tu vas désormais habiter ici et qu'il est bientôt 6h, nous allons t'emmener autre part. Nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance demain.

Comment ça "habiter ici"?!

Freddy:-En tout cas félicitations! Te voila engagée!

Engagée?! Non je ne peut pas être engagée! J'ais déjà un travail, j'étais sensée surveiller les...  
Mes pensées se bloquèrent devant ce trou et un gros doute s'empara de moi. Qu'est-ce je faisais avant? Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée surveiller? Mon esprit s'obligeât de toute ses forces à essayer de me remémorer plus de souvenirs. Des souvenirs importants. Il fallait absolument se souvenir.  
Seulement, mes nouveaux "amis "ne me laissèrent pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Deux d'entre eux m'attrapèrent chacun sous un bras et, dans ma douleur et le silence, nous nous dirigeâmes à travers les couloirs sombres de l'établissement.  
Mon regard vagabonda de tout les côtés pour tenter de retrouver des repères.  
Des toilettes, un étrange piédestal surmonté d'un rideau constellé d'étoiles jaunes, puis une autre salle très décorée avec de nombreuses tables assez basses.  
Tout ces lieux m'étaient étrangement familiers et je luttais pour me les rappeler. Ils étaient là, juste là et il ne manquait qu'un déclic pour qu'ils soient libérés.  
Nous passâmes rapidement devant une pièce d'où s'échappait des odeurs épaisses et grasses. Pff! Le personnel de ménage à encore bâclé son travail!  
Et là le mot me revint. Nous étions dans un lieu où l'on mange! Un..."restaurant"!  
Cependant cette assimilation ne m'apporta que de nouvelles questions, et surtout celle-ci "qu'est-ce que je fiche ici!" surtout qu'il fait nuit. Nuit?  
Mes quatre compagnons marchaient d'un pas rapide et assuré, comme si ils connaissaient cette endroit depuis toujours.  
Leurs visages sombres semblaient concentrés sur un sujet dont je n'avais pas conscience et nous continuions de parcourir les couloirs.  
Couloirs dont les murs étaient parsemés de dizaines de petits dessins d'enfants.  
Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte entrebâillée avec marqué dessus "parts/services", et me trainèrent à l'intérieur.

Chica:-Tu vas rester là d'accord? On revient bientôt.

Sur-ce ils me laissèrent et je me retrouvais dans le noir.  
Piteusement je soupirais sur les évènements plus que perturbants qui venaient de me tomber dessus tous en même temps.  
J'avais toujours mal, et le fait de ne rien comprendre à ce qui m'arrivais me donnait envie de pleurer. Si seulement je pouvais.  
Tant de questions et des réponses qui, je le sentait, ne viendraient pas tout de suite.  
Le sentiment de quiétude d'à mon réveil me revint en mémoire. J'étais si fatiguée, j'avais tellement lutté. Il fallait que je me repose.  
Un espèce de sommeil glacé et solitaire m'envahit doucement, j'attendais le retour des autres. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis de détente et d'abandon que je me rendit compte que les "poum-poum" réguliers situés dans la poitrine, et qui étaient sensés se faire entendre dans ce genre de situation étaient inexistants. Mais je n'y accordait plus d'importance.  
La seule chose dont j'étais certaine c'est que je venais d'être entrainée dans une histoire indéfinissable où tout ce que l'on pouvait faire, c'était d'attendre la suite.

* * *

Et voilà! Une bonne chose de faite!

Bon, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, cette fic n'est pas du grand art. D'ailleurs je préfère largement BonToyBon et ses homologues à ça.

C'est parce-que je sais à quel point traiter le point de vue d'un garde de nuit que l'on ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam est très perturbant.

Il faut entrer dans la psychologie de l'auteur, du coup on s'y identifie moins et on peut vite s'ennuyer si on raconte l'histoire comme une buse...Oui je ne suis pas parfaite et c'est pour ça que je m'entraîne!

Enfin j'espère que cela aura eu quand même un petit impact sur vous, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, malgré tout.

Il-y-à une suite à cette fic. Je verrai plus tard si je la poste, en fonction des réceptions.

Je travaille aussi toujours sur BonToyBon, ne vous en faîtes pas!

Bien aimablement. Kirango Kin


	2. le vieux costume de l'arrière boutique

Hello tout le monde!

Voici la suite de "la valeur d'une nuit". J'aurai posté la suite de toute façon, même si elle n'avait pas plu.

Merci à tout mes likers, et en particulier OtakuRockOwl pour tout ses messages privés. ça m'a fait super plaisir!

Sur ce; bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **Chap 1: Le vieux costume de l'arrière boutique.**_

Une nouvelle journée commençait pour Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Il n'était que 6h du matin mais déjà un soleil de week-end et de vacances d'été pointait ses premiers rayons au dessus de la ville.

Il était certain qu'aujourd'hui les familles sortiraient toutes en même temps afin de profiter d'une belle journée ensoleillée et, en bon parents qu'ils sont, la plupart ne refuseraient pas à leurs enfants de déjeuner à l'extérieur.

Les employés s'étaient donc levés aux aurores pour eux-mêmes profiter d'une clientèle potentiellement nombreuse car Freddy Fazbear Pizza était un restaurant qui se distinguait de ses concurents non pas par ses pizzas, qui étaient juste correctes, ni par ses bornes de jeux d'arcades, plus utiles aux ados qu'à autre chose, mais par les animatronics qui animaient les enfants durant la journée.

Ah, on les connaissait bien ceux-là! D'âge vénérable, bien vissés sur leur routine, chantant et répétant les mêmes choses depuis leur premier jour de mise en service.

Bonnie Bunny le guitariste rigolo, Chica la chanteuse en second adorée des enfants accompagnée de cupcake le gâteau et Freddy Fazbear le premier chanteur et leader de leur groupe musicale étaient les stars de l'établissement et, malgré leur encienneté, tenaient une place importante dans le coeur des enfants.

Certains parents parmis ceux assez jeunes avaient eux-même passé leur tendre enfance en ces lieux et étaient ravis de pouvoir transmetre cet héritage merveilleux à leur progéniture, les laissant aux bon soins divertissants de leurs héros comme ils l'avaient été autrefois.

Il faut dire qu'ils possédaient un savoir faire indiscutable pour s'attirer l'attachement des gosses, même les plus réfractaires se décoincaient totalement après vingt minutes pasées avec eux.

Ainsi les parents ramenaient souvent leurs enfants qui peu à peu reconnaissaient le personnel et leur disaient facilement bonjour.

Les animatronics étaient même tellement populaires que la direction avait décidé d'en faire fabriquer un quatrième, plus interractif.

L'idée d'un pirate ayant voyagé sur toutes les mers du globe et chasseur de trésors leur avait semblé excellente et pour cause: C'était moderne et il y avait de quoi raconter pour ne jamais ennuyer le public.

Adjugé-vendu! La nouvelle pièce fût installée et les autres légèrement modifiés pour interragir avec lui et faire un spectacle plus important et nouveau.

Le succès fût immédiat et dura près d'un an jusqu'à ce que le nouvel animatronic soit désactivé et rangé on ne sait oû pour d'obscures raisons.

Enfin c'était tout de même une embience chaleureuse et conviviale, rythmée par les applaudissement et exclamations des bambins, qui régnait la plupart du temps dans la pizzeria et ce matin là, les employés avaient du travail.

Revenons donc à l'ouverture de l'établissement; les vedettes étaient placées sur le show-stage prêts à l'emploi, les mécaniciens les éxaminant une dernière fois pour ne pas risquer la panne en plein millieu d'un spectacle, le personnel de ménage faisaient leur nettoyage du matin, les cuisiniers chauffaient les fours à pizza, les tables furent dressées et le directeur passa le tout en revue, encourageant les employés à donner le meilleur d'eux-même aujourd'hui en leur rappelant que journée bien remplie = plus gros pourboires.

Deux travailleurs stagiaires, embauchés à la va-vite en remplaçement d'un employé viré et d'un autre tombé gravement malade, s'activaient pour ranger la réserve qui en avait grandement besoin et passer un peu le balai.

NBR 1:-Oû il va ce truc?

NBR 2:-Eh fais attention un peu! C'est l'une des guitares de r'change de Bonnie, si l'patron nous vois en train d'jouer avec, il nous sonnera les cloches.

NBR 1:-Ok ok! Je repose.

NBR 2:-J'veus juste pas d'ennuis, j'ais b'soin d'ce job.

NBR 1:-Et ça? Oû ça va?

NBR 2:-Quatrième étagère, en haut à gauche.

NBR 1:-T'es là depuis combien de temps?

NBR 2:-Deux mois. Pourquoi?

NBR 1:-Ah. Cela explique comment tu sais oû on range tout ça.

NBR 2:-C'est vrais que t'es arrivé que cette semaine.

NBR 1:-Pourquoi tout le monde est pressé aujourd'hui? Il y a un évènement.

NBR 2:-J'crois pas. non. Juste que comme y va faire beau on pourra manger aut'chose que des plats à emporter ce soir. Et on a intéret à bien bosser.

NBR 1:-Le directeur est si strict que ça?

NBR 2:-Pas que l'directeur. Toute la direction est fixée sur les bénéfices;

-t'as pas ton uniforme, t'es viré!

-t'arrive en r'tard, t'es viré!

-tu tombe malade, t'es viré!

-tu fais un truc de travers, t'es viré!

-tu t'plains, t'es viré!

Et le tout sans êt'payé! Faut dire qu'ces gens là on l'règlement dans la peau, dans la tête, et même à l'entrée du resto.

Ils n'attendent que la plus p'tite bêtise qui leur f'rait perdre du fric pour te mettre à la porte légalement.

Et l'pire dans tout ça c'est qu'y savent s'protéger, y a qu'à voir l'contrat qu'on doit signer au début de l'embauche. J'ais faillis hurler moi.

NBR 1:-En parlant du contrat, moi je le trouve bizzare; la direction n'est en aucun cas responsable de touts dommages: superficiels, invalidants ou mortels à l'encontre des employés. Comme si on pouvait mourir dans une pizzeria. Surtout celle-là! Y a pas plus bon enfant.

NBR 2:-J'sais pas. Moyen d'sûreté sans doute?

Ils auraient pu poursuivre leur débat encore longtemps si un rappel à l'ordre venant de la salle de spectacle ne les avait interrompus.

C'est donc dans un silence gêné qu'ils continuèrent leur rangement. Enfin...J'usqu'à ce que leur chef de service s'éloigne suffisement pour ne plus les entendre.

NBR 1: Dis.

NBR 2:-Hmm?

NBR 1:-tu en pense quoi des mascottes. Perso je les trouves glauques.

NBR 2:-C'est pas à toi qu'elles sont sensées plaire mais aux enfants. Et les enfants les adorent.

NBR 1:-Mais quand même, ils pourraient les moderniser un peu. non? Elles font pitié avec leurs gestes de vieux et leur stupide chanson...

NBR 2:-Tais-toi un peu! C'est grâce à leur "stupide chanson" que tu peux manger figure-toi!

NBR 1:-Mouai...

Le silence retomba un moment.

NBR 1: Dis.

NBR 2:-Quoi encore.

NBR 1:-Quand est-ce-qu'ils vont remplaçer le garde de nuit?

NBR 2:-J'en sais rien. Y sont en train d'passer une annonce.

NBR 1:-c'est étrange tout de même qu'ils la passent aussi vite. Il n'a même pas fait deux jours.

NBR 2:-Bof, tu sais ici les gardes de nuit n'durent en général pas longtemps. Pour t'donner un chiffre; Vingt-trois gardes de nuits s'sont succèdés d'puis que j'travail là, c'est t'dire.

NBR 1:-Mais pourquoi ils ne restent pas?

NBR 2:-Aucune idée. La direction n'en a jamais parlé et puis c'est pas comme si on travaillait ensemble. On peut s'croiser des fois quand nous on finit not'service et que eux commencent le leur mais on s'parlent jamais d'habitude. Leurs raisons ne me r'garde pas.

NBR 1:-Moi je vais t'en donner une bonne! Si ils partent c'est parce-que les animatronics foutent plus la trouille la nuit! Surtout qu'on les mets en "mode libre" la nuit. Pourquoi, nom de dieu, on les mets en "mode libre"?!

NBR 2 (se contient):-On les mets en "mode libre" la nuit, parce-que si on les éteignaient ils ne pourraient plus se rallumer. Ils sont trop vieux.

NBR 1:-Raison de plus pour s'en débarasser!

NBR 2:-Mais c'est pas vrais! T'as vraiment une dent cont'ces bestioles!?

NBR 1:-Chaque fois que je passe devant eux j'ais une drôle d'impression...

NBR 2:-C'qu'une impression.

NBR 1:-Mais t'as pas entendu toutes les histoires qu'on raconte sur eux?! C'est terrifiant! Surtout que là on est dans la même pièce que l'autre alors excuse-moi de flipper!

Ils se retournèrent vers le coin le plus sombre de la salle. Un animatronic immobile s'y trouvait; tête baissée, bras le long du corps.

Le deuxième stagiaire persevait très bien que son ami n'était pas à l'aise, mais bien qu'il trouva ses motifs peu valables, il voulut le rassurer.

NBR 2:-T'inquiète, il est pas allumé. Y a pas d'raisons d'avoir peur.

NBR 1:-mais il me regarde!

NBR 2:-bien sûr que non.

NBR 1:-Si si! Il me fixe!

NBR 2:- L'est innofensif j'te dis.

NBR 1:-Surtout que c'est le poulet que j'apprécie le moins!

NBR 2:-Primo; c't'un coq. Secundo; le r'garde pas si t'as peur.

NBR 1:-Ouais ok.

L'autre aurait bien aimé terminer sa corvée avant que les clients n'arrivent, par malheur le moulin à paroles qui lui servait de camarade ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de "tourner". Et il sentait déjà une nouvelle question poindre sur les lèvres intarissables de son ami.

NBR 1:Dis. Pourquoi il ne marche pas l'autre?

NBR 2:-Qui? l'aut-là derrière?

NBR 1:-Oui.

NBR 2:-J'sais pas. J'l'avais même jamais vu auparavent.

On l'a trouvé là y'a un peu moins de trois semaine. La direction n'a rien dis mais j'pense qu'on a dû l'livrer dans la nuit.

Y s'sont emfermés un moment avec lui pour l'examiner (soit dit-en passant, y s'ont des connaissances en électronique) puis ont déclaré qu'y verraient ce qu'y s'en feraient plus tard. Depuis y végète ici.

NBR 1:-Ah. Pourtant le costume a l'air vieux.

NBR 2:-Ah non. En fait ce costume on l'a d'puis des années.

C'tait l'un des premiers de Chica, mais les couturiers on mal compris la commende et ont fabriqué c'lui-là par erreur.

Comme y fallait au moins une fille dans la bande et que l'apparance du coq faisait trop "Frenchy" pour l'directeur, ils l'ont mis dans la réserve et en ont commandé un autre. Mais j'savais pas qu'ils avaient fini par vouloir un nouvel éxosquelette exprès pour lui.

NBR 1:-Ils ne vont quand même pas le mettre en service?! Trois c'est largement suffisant!

NBR 2:-Détend-toi, j'pense pas qu'ils le f'ront; le costume est trop abîmé. Y s'ont certainement commendé l'éxosquelette pour aut'chose et les ont mis ensemble en attendant.

NBR 1:-Mais si il a été livré dans la nuit, qui l'a réceptionné?

l'Autre aurait voulu lui répondre mais la voix de leur supérieur retentit dans le couloir.

Le chef:-Eh les jeune! Vous n'êtes pas payés pour bavarder mais pour travailler! La réserve a intérêt à être impeccable sinon gare à vous!

NBR 2:-Non chef on a fini.

le chef:-Très bien alors ramenez-vous! Les premiers clients arrivent.

NBR 2:-Oui, oui.

NBR 1:-Mais attend! Tu n'as pas répondu et...

NBR 2:-écoute. Ici les employés n'sont pas toujours au courant d'tout. Et puis un d'plus un d'moins, quelle différence?

NBR 1:-Mais...

NBR 2:-Allez viens. Sinon on s'fera sermonner.

Et il entraîna son camarade hors de la pièce. l'Autre ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour lancer un dernier regard méfient au robot innanimé.

L'endroit se retrouva de nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité.

Lentement, les yeux de verre de l'animatronic se levèrent vers la porte, et il soupira de soulagement. Les bavardages des deux employés avaient commencé à lui chauffer ses spirituelles oreilles et il regrettait de ne pas encore avoir la capacité de bouger pour pouvoir se les boucher.

Enfin, le moins bavard avait fini par partir. Et en emmenant l'autre énergumène avec lui.

L'être se détendit et voulut reprendre la chère sieste que ces grossiers employers avaient interrompus. C'est vrai quoi! Déjà ils arrivaient plus tôt que d'habitude et ensuite ils se permettaient de faire un boucan de tout les diables au risque de réveiller toutes les souris de l'établissement! Il y avait de quoi porter plainte.

Bref. L'androïde au costume vieillit par le temps décida de les oublier. Après tout il fallait conserver un maximum d'énergie pour quand ses "amis" viendraient lui rendre visite ce soir. Et il devait bien l'avouer; c'était eux les plus épuisants.

* * *

Et voilà le travail!

J'ais bien aimé écrire ce passage, comme une sorte de résumé d'une journée "normale" au Freddy Fazbear Pizza, avec un tout léger suspense à la fin qui introduira la suite.

Encore merci à tout ceux/celles qui me lisent.

à très bientôt et enjoy!


	3. Rééducation la neige tombe sans fin

Salut les loulous! (avec la tête trop drôle de The Mask)!

Voici la fin (relative) de "la valeur d'une nuit".

Bien cordialement, voici pour vous;

* * *

 _ **Chap 2: Rééducation.**_

Chica: Essaye encore!

...:-Mais c'est difficile!

Chica:-Tu te débrouille très bien.

...:-J'ais trop mal. Je peux faire une pause?

Freddy:-Pas avant que tu sois parvenus jusqu'à Chica. Allez du nerf!

.

Dans la salle de spectacle, Chica et Freddy se donnaient beaucoup de mal avec leur nouvelle amie.

l'Une devant, l'autre derrière, ils tentaient de l'aider à aligner trois pas sans tomber. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée; elle avait les jambes encore très raides et son sens de l'équilibre laissait quelque peu à désirer.

Le tout doublé de jappements et de plaintes en tout genre à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement tellement les efforts étaient dur.

S'appuyant sur les chaises, les tables, et sur Freddy la plupart du temps, la nouvelle recrue soufflait bruyament et ses yeux clignaient de façon frénétique.

Elle ne maîtrisait vraiment pas bien son corps et aurait préféré s'écrouler par terre, sous le poid de la douleur.

Néenmoins les deux autres n'étaient pas prêts à lâcher l'affaire et faisaient preuve d'une patience de sage malgrés leurs soupirs.

.

Chica: Allez! Un dernier et après on s'arrête d'accord?

...: ...d'accord.

.

Inspirant profondément, elle se détacha de Freddy, parvint à faire une grande enjembée, se retint de hurler, et se rattrapa de justesse à Chica. Tremblante et la respiration hâchée.

.

Freddy: Bravo tu as réussi! Viens on va te poser.

.

La prenant chacun sous un bras, ils l'ammenèrent à la scène et la firent asseoir sur le bord de l'estrade.

Elle avait le souffle court mais les gratifia tout de même d'un regard reconnaissant.

.

Chica: ça va comme ça?

...: Oui merci.

Freddy:-En tout ca tu t'en sort de mieux en mieux. Bientôt tu vas pouvoir marcher sans assistance.

...:-Ah tu crois? C'est gen...

Bonnie:-Alors! Déjà fatigués?!

.

La voix joyeuse de Bonnie interrompit la conversation. Lui et Foxy étaient partis se balader dans les couloirs de la pizzeria (aucun des deux n'étant réputés pour leur patience) après les dix premières minutes.

.

Freddy: Si c'est pour nous casser les pieds que vous êtes là ce n'était pas la peine de revenir.

Foxy:-On s'ennuyait alors on est revenus voir oû vous en étiez.

Freddy:-On s'en sort très bien. Elle fait des progrès incroyables et ce n'est pas grâce à vous.

Bonnie:-Eh! On s'investit nous aussi je te signal!

Chica:-Foxy est excusable pour l'instant car elle ne peut pas encore courir mais toi tu ne t'en occupe que deux fois la semaine! C'est injuste!

Bonnie:-Moi je peux tout faire tout seul alors que vous, vous êtes obligés d'être deux!

Chica:-Eh! Nous mets pas dans le même panier veux-tu! C'est Freddy qui me réquisitionne à chaque fois quand tu te défiles. Sinon crois-moi, moi aussi je serais partie me promener!

Bonnie:-Eh oui. Comme moi tu ne tiens pas en place, et y'a même des moment oû t'es la première à...

Freddy:-Suffit vous deux! Puisque c'est comme ça je m'en occuperais tout seul! Vous, vous allez voir "l'autre", et ne revenez pas tant qu'il n'est pas en règle! Vu!

les trois autres:-(pouffent).

Freddy:-Quoi? Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable c'est ça!?

Chica:-Beeeeen...On peut pas dire que tu sois la douceur incarnée...

Bonnie:-On devrait peut-être rester. Juste au cas oû...

Foxy:-Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi on partirait "mettre l'autre en règle" puisque depuis qu'on s'est "occupés" du dernier ils ne lui ont pas trouvé de remplaçant.

Fredy:-...

Bonnie:-Quoi t'avais oublié!? Tu deviens gâteux mon vieux.

.

Et ils se mirent à sourir de toute leurs dents de plastique.

La nouvelle androide assise sur le stage aurait pu jurer qu'ils se payaient la tête de Freddy. Tête de Freddy qui se mis à trembler d'irritation devant les bouilles d'anges innocemment mais faussement, avouons-le, honnêtes de ses amis.

.

Freddy:... ... ... EH! MAIS C'EST QUI QUI COMMENDE ICI! JE VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE à DISCUTER MES ORDRES! DéBARASSEZ MOI LE PLANCHER! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR! ALLEZ, DU BALAI!

.

Et c'est en beuglant sa mauvaise foi que Freddy chassa les trois compères hilares de la salle de spectacle.

.

Freddy: Non mais j'vous jure. Y'en a pas un pour rattraper les autres.

...:-je suis désolée...

Freddy:-Hum. Pardon?

.

Freddy se retourna, surpris par la petite voix aigre de la nouvelle qu'il avait, un peu, oublié.

Elle se trouvait toujours assise sur le bord de la scène, tête baissée et vraissemblablement mal à l'aise.

Son corps se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière et elle évitait le regard interrogatif de Freddy de manière insistante.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait. Enfin...il ne pouvait le deviner. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois semaines et seulement dans des circonstences...disons...de travail, oû il lui apprenait à se gérer toute seule.

.

Freddy: Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

.

Freddy vint s'asseoir à son côté. Ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout c'était d'être inutile pour les autres quand ils avaient un problème; C'était lui le chef après tout. Son devoir était de veiller à la bonne ambience dans cet endroit, et par conséquent de protéger ses amis contre toutes les sortes d'ennuis qui pourraient venir entacher leur bonne humeur.

Donc il devait convaincre la nouvelle de lui ouvrir son coeur afin qu'il puisse l'aider. Mais pas de façon brusque attention! Il allait le faire tout en finesse, histoire de montrer aux autres qu'il pouvait être délicat quand il le voulait.

La recrue leva la tête vers lui, une moue un peu...endormie dans les yeux.

.

...: Je ne pense pas être à ma place ici...

Freddy:-Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes!? Bien sûr que tu es à ta place ici!

...:-Non. Je ne sers à rien! Je tombe à chaque fois que je veux faire un pas...Je vous embête plus qu'autre chose et ça se voit.

Freddy:-Mais absolument pas! On veut t'aider à fonctionner correctement, après tout c'est un peu de notre faute si tu es dans cet état. On doit assumer.

...:-Justement je ne veus pas être assumée! Tu t'es disputé avec tes amis parce-que vous devez vous occuper de moi. Et j'aime pas ça!

Freddy:-Oh ça? Mais ce n'était pas grave. Je me suis un peu laissé emporter mais on ne s'en veut pas le moins du monde. Il nous arrive des fois de nous chamailler mais c'est vite oublié. On se pardonne dans la famille.

...:-Mais je ne fais pas partie de la famille. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, vous savez déjà vivre ensemble. Moi je ne suis qu'une intruse.

Freddy:-Mais non ça n'est...

.

Freddy marqua l'arrêt, à court d'arguments. En effet il ne savait pas s'il pouvait dire qu'elle faisait vraiment partie de la famille. Elle venait à peine d'arriver.

L'androide coq remarqua son trouble et baissa de nouveau piteusement la tête.

.

...: Tu vois...

.

Freddy ne savait que dire. Il aurait voulut lui assurer le contraire. C'est vrais quoi, c'était pas comme si il ne l'aimait pas, au contraire.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas nerveusement. Il maudissait son impuissance. C'était lui le chef ici pourtant! Il se devait de prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment, et puisqu'elle vivait désormais avec eux il devait la protéger aussi.

Freddy enrageait. Si seulement il connaissait une règle lui permettant de tout résoudre. Mais il avait beau fouiller et refouiller sa base de données il ne trouvait rien.

Un mouvement attira son attention vers le couloir d'en face. Ses amis étaient là, à moitié cachés derière le mur. Leur visages laissaient clairement comprendre qu'ils avaient tout entendu de la conversation et semblaient tout aussi embarassés que lui.

Ah; ses amis! Freddy n'avait plus pensé à la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés, lui et eux, depuis longtemps. Pour ne pas dire jamais.

Enfin...il ne se rappelait pas. Les souvenirs étaient vagues dans sa tête. C'est vrais, c'était quand qu'il les avaient rencontré pour la première fois Bonnie, Chica et Foxy!

Lors d'une fête forçément! Il y avait tout les jours des fêtes ici.

Freddy adorait plus que tout au monde ses trois là. Ils pouvaient se montrer énervants, c'est vrais, à remettre sans arrêt en question son autorité, à n'en faire qu'à leur tête la plupart du temps quand il donnait des ordres et à le charrier avec les précieuses règles qui régissaient leur vie, mais au fond ils avaient le plus grand respect qui soit pour lui et le reconnaissaient quand même en meneur durant la journée. Il fallait bien qu'ils décompressent la nuit venue.

Il regarda ses amis avec tendresse. Ils étaient tout pour lui. Tout son univers ne se résumait finalement qu'aux murs du restaurent, à ses loies, à ses spectacles le jour, aux fidèles enfants qui piaillaient de joie dès qu'ils le voyaient sur scène, mais surtout aux moments qu'il passait le soir en compagnie de ses camarades.

Freddy ne connaissait que cela. Cette routine passée années après années en compagnie des autres lui était devenue si naturelle qu'il n'y avait finalement plus pensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait changer sa vie.

Il se savait très heureux comme ça, et ses amis aussi.

Freddy se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, le regard désabusé. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout.

Il était sûr de connaître Bonnie et Chica depuis toujours et que Foxy était arrivé après. Malgrés tout, comme ils avaient été seuls pendant des années, il avait oublié ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il les avaient rencontré pour la première fois.

Personne n'était venus entre-temps pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire et il s'était tellement habitué à n'avoir à vivre qu'avec ces trois là que l'idée qu'un nouveau venu puisse entrer dans leur quotidien ne lui avait jamais éfleuré l'esprit.

Lesdits "trois là" sortirent du couloir et vinrent le réconforter, sans pour autant lui apporter plus de réponses.

Ils se pressèrent les uns contre les autres, en une espèce de cocon protecteur contre un ennemi invisible.

La nouvelle observait la scène d'un air mélancolique. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éclipser pour le moment.

Elle tenta de se relever pour partir, mais son équilibre laissant encore VRAIMENT à désirer, elle s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage dans un bruit sourd.

Surpris, les autres accoururent vers elle, inquiets, pendant qu'elle marmonnait tout les noms d'oiseau qu'elle connaissait.

.

...: Nom d'un chien! Y arriverai-je seulement un jour!

Foxy: Bon écoute; on va en rester là pour ce soir...

...: Hors de question! Je peux le faire!

Chica: Arrête!, ne t'entête pas! ton corps est quand même assez vieux, si tu forces trop, là tu seras paralysée pour de bon.

Bonnie: Chica a raison. C'est pour éviter ça qu'il faut y aller doucement au début.

...: Mais j'en ai marre de ne rien pouvoir faire!, j'ais l'impression d'être estropiée avec vous qui me tournez autour sans arrêt!

Freddy: Sois patiente! On te laissera plus de liberté quand tu seras pleinement autonome, alors pour l'instant tu te tais et tu nous laisse gérer!

...: ...

.

Freddy avait haussé le ton de façon à ce qu'il ne soit plus possible de répliquer. Le Coq femelle détourna donc son regard de verre, un peu vexée. Le silence pesant de la nuit retomba.

Chica et Bonnie lui attrapèrent chacun une épaule et la relevèrent tandis que la concernée faisait une énième grimace.

Malgré son air placide apparent, cette nouvelle recrue ne leur facilitait pas tellement la vie, et ce soir était le premier où elle se montrait aussi agressive.

Freddy se doutait bien que le sentiment d'exclusion devait la travailler en permanence, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les envoyer sur les banderoles alors qu'ils essayaient de l'aider!

.

Freddy: Bon! Vous tous!, écoutez-moi! J'ais une annonce à vous faire!

Bonnie: Holà! Attention, Monsieur Freddy va entamer un discours! Vite tout le monde, mettez vous en veille ou on va encore y être jusqu'à demain soir!

Freddy: Bon sang Bonnie!, ne peux-tu pas te montrer sérieux une minute!, et vous deux arrêtez de gloussez! C'est pas vrais! Avec vous j'ais l'impression de faire des journées supp' à la place de nuits! écoutez!; il faut que nous trouvions une autre méthode pour faire s'intégrer notre nouvelle amie! Je vous rappelle qu'on la connaît depuis maintenant trois semaine, quatre nuits et trois heures du matin...

Bonnie: Vive "EncycloFreddy"!

Freddy: Ehrm!...Je disais; il serait peut-être temps pour nous de nous montrer un peu plus familier, histoire qu'elle se sente plus intégrée! Qu'en dites-vous?

Bonnie: poil au cou~!

Freddy: MAIS BORDEL BONNIE!, LA TU VAS TROP LOIN!

.

A bout de patience, Freddy se jeta littéralement à la poursuite de Bonnie qui s'enfuit aussitôt. Le premier poursuivait l'autre en pestant tandis que le deuxième ne pouvait se retenir de s'esclaffer.

Ils continuèrent leur manège dans l'ensemble de la pièce, en tournant autour des tables, à tel point que Foxy et Chica, que le spectacle amusaient beaucoup au début, décidèrent de stopper Freddy avant qu'il ne leur fasse une surchauffe.

Ils l'agrippèrent chacun d'un côté et le retinrent autant que faire ce peu, car le concerné était loin de se laisser faire.

Il essaya de défaire de leur poigne en vociférant tout les noms d'oiseaux de son respectable vocabulaire, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'hilarité du lapin mauve;

.

Freddy: LACHEZ MOI VOUS DEUX! QUE JE LUI REGLE MOI-MEME SES BAFFLES, HISTOIRE QU'IL SE TAISE ENFIN!

Bonnie: là là Freddy~ Quel langage que le tien! Il y a des manières plus polies de te faire comprendre, tu sais? Là, on voit clairement que tu essais de communiquer mais cela ressemble plus à des grognements qu'à des paroles civilisées. A mon avis tu stress beaucoup trop, c'est pourquoi tu es si irritable.

Freddy: C'EST UNE BLAGUE J'ESPERE! C'EST TOI LA SOURCE PRINCIPALE DE MON STRESS D'ABORD!

Bonnie: Tu devrais consulter mon vieux.

Freddy: ATTEND UN PEU QUE JE T'ATTRAPE ET JE TE JURE QUE C'EST TOI QUI AURAS BESOIN DE CONSULTER!

Chica: ça suffit vous deux! Freddy calme-toi!, tu donnes le mauvais exemple là!

Foxy: Quant à toi Bonnie, arrête de le provoquer tout le temps! Un de ces quatre, tu verras, il mettra ses menaces à exécutions et LA, tu riras moins!

Bonnie: Ok Ok j'arrête! Allez quoi!, on à eu une dure journée quand même! Si on peut plus décompresser alors je ne vois pas comment on pourrait appeler notre vie autrement que "Tyrannique"!

...: ... ...pfff-fff...

Freddy: ...!

Bonnie: ...!

Foxy: ...!

Chica: ...!

.

Tout le groupe s'immobilisa de concert, Freddy encore tordu dans tous les sens pour échapper à la prise de Chica et Foxy, et tout les animatronics portèrent leur attention vers la source d'un bruit inhabituel.

Là, à un petit mètre et demie de leur drôle de figure acrobatique, se tenait la nouvelle. Elle était complètement pliée en deux et son micro produisait un espèce de soufflement anarchique et inquiétant.

Tout le monde se précipita à son chevet, un peu alarmés.

.

Freddy: Eh petite!, ça va?

Bonnie: Quelle question idiote! Tu crois vraiment que produire un son pareil est signe d'une bonne santé!

Freddy: Moi, au moins, je m'intéresse au sort d'autrui!

Bonnie: Eh!, je ne te permet pas d'insinuer que je...

Chica (le coupe): Fermez-la un peu! Elle est certainement en train de faire un surmenage!

Foxy: ... euh, les gars?...

Freddy: Un surmenage?! Manquait plus que ça! A peine arrivée qu'elle va nous claquer entre les doigts!

Bonnie: Tout ça c'est de ta faute Freddy!

Freddy: MA faute?! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui à commencé à chahuter en premier!

Chica: Mais c'est toi qui t'es mis à hurler comme un cuisinier grincheux!

Freddy: Quoi, toi aussi t'es contre moi? D'où je serai le seul responsable ici?!

Bonnie: Parce que t'es sensé être le chef!, t'as oublié?

Freddy: ça n'a rien à voir! Moi depuis le début j'essais de régler les problèmes de tout le monde alors que je suis exténué et que vous me cassez tous le micro! Serait-ce trop demander que d'avoir un minimum de reconnaissance pour l'ensemble des bons et loyaux services que je vous rends, bande d'ingrats?!

Foxy: Les gars...

Freddy: Et puis Bonnie, je te ferai remarquer que si tu t'étais bougé le costume en début de soirée pour nous aider avec la rééducation, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé!

Chica: C'est vrais! T'investir un peu plus ne t'aurais pas fait de mal!

Bonnie: Eh, Chica!, T'es dans quel camp bon sang!

Chica: Aucun des deux! C'est juste que j'en ai marre de vos disputes et que j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à véritablement bosser ici! Je sature! Regardez!, même Cupcake il en a plein les oreillettes (le prend à témoin) et c'est vous dire car il en a PAS!, d'oreillettes!

Foxy: Les gars!...

Freddy: Je rêve!, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ou quoi?! Le seul qui devrait avoir le droit de dire qu'il sature ici; c'est moi! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi vous vous évertuez toujours à me remettre en question? On n'en serait pas là à bêtement se bagarrer si vous suiviez mes instructions sans râler!

Chica et Bonnie: Tout simplement parce que t'es CHI-ANT!, Fred...

Foxy (hurle): LES GARS!

Les autres: ...

.

Freddy, Bonnie et Chica, qui étaient à la limite de l'étripage collectif, furent coupés dans leur accrochage par un Foxy plus qu'irrité.

Ils tournèrent, de concert, leurs visages vers lui, se demandant bien pourquoi il avait haussé le ton, lui qui d'habitude se tenait à l'écart quand ça commençait à péter.

.

Foxy: Elle ne fait absolument pas de surmenage! écoutez, plutôt, au lieu de vous offrir en spectacle devant elle comme des malappris! Je vous rappelle qu'on est sensés montrer l'EX-EM-PLE!

Les autres: ...

.

Les trois réprimandés obtempérèrent en silence. Très honteux de l'image horrible qu'ils avaient dus donner à leur nouvelle compagne.

Bonnie et Chica auraient bien voulut donner un coup de coude à Freddy, juste pour la forme, mais ils se retinrent.

Comme le bruit bizarre qu'elle émettait persistait à se faire entendre, Ils s'approchèrent plus près, intrigués.

.

...: Pffff-ffff...

Tout le monde: ...

...: pffff-ffff...ffff...

Tout le monde: ... ...

...: pfff... Ah ah haha aah!

Tout le monde: ... ... ... !

.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que le trio ne se rendent compte de la nature véritable de la chose qui était en train d'agiter le corps de l'androïde coq.

Un rire...oui, elle était bel et bien en train de rire.

Ils continuèrent de demeurer incrédule tandis que ses gloussements s'amplifiaient jusqu'à ce qu'on entende plus que eux dans toute la pièce. Foxy, quant à lui, s'apaisa puisque la puissance des bruits était néanmoins devenue plus supportable pour lui. Même Cupcake semblait content.

Freddy s'affaissa en poussant un formidable soupir de soulagement, heureux que ce ne soit que ceci. Pendant un instant il avait vraiment cru que son unité centrale était définitivement en train de les lâcher.

Tous rassurés, ils attendirent alors que la novice daigne reprendre ses esprit afin qu'elle s'explique.

.

...: Désolée-haha...c'est juste...hum, attendez...vous êtes-haha-si incroyable!...

Freddy: J'aurai pu qualifier notre comportement de bien des façons, mais "incroyable" ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit.

Bonnie: Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour une fois.

Chica: J'ajouterai même qu'on pourrait facilement le qualifier de "scandaleux".

Foxy: heureux de vous l'entendre dire! Je n'aurai pas besoin de vous repasser l'enregistrement pour que vous puissiez réfléchir sur vos actes.

Freddy: En tout cas, et au nom de tout le monde ici présent, je tient à présenter nos plus sincères excuses quant à notre attitude de tout à l'heure. On était, comment dire...

Bonnie: "Quelque peu sur les nerfs"?

Chica: "relativement fatigués"?

Foxy: "Terriblement mal à l'aise"?

Freddy: ...C'est cela, merci les gars. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as absolument pas à t'en faire au sujet de ton intégration! On t'aime déjà tous beaucoup, et on aimerai que toi aussi tu te sente chez toi ici, autant que faire ce peu. Toujours est-il que ce fut un moment d'égarement et on te promet que ça ne se reproduira plus! N'est-ce pas vous trois?

Foxy: Bien sûr!

Bonnie: évidement!

Chica: Absolument!

.

Tous avaient approuvé les dires de leur leader avec aplomb.

La petite, mais également grande, dernière cligna des yeux puis leur souris, très touchée des efforts qu'ils faisaient pour elle.

.

...: Vous tous; très sincèrement je tient à vous remercier. Vous faites des journées doubles pour vous occuper de moi et me faire me sentir bien. Votre sollicitude m'embarrasse une peu puisque je ne vous rend pas la tâche facile. Mais comme je vais maintenant vivre ici alors...eh ben moi aussi j'aimerai beaucoup apprendre à vous connaître pour qu'on puisse passer du bon temps ensemble. Je sais que vous êtes très fatigués donc moi aussi je vous fait une promesse; celle de ne plus râler et d'essayer de ne plus être un boulet!

.

Freddy, chica, Bonnie et Foxy se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Elle était gentille finalement la nouvelle! Un peu endormie et fataliste, mais gentille quand même!

Maintenant que la bonne humeur était revenue, Freddy regarda l'horloge et annonça qu'il était temps de retourner à sa place, car il était plus de cinq heure du matin.

Tranquillement, Tout le monde se dirigea vers la réserve pour remettre La nouvelle à sa place.

En bonne escorte, à savoir Foxy devant, Freddy derrière, Bonnie et Chica sous ses bras, elle traversait les couloirs avec cet insistant sentiment de déjà vu. Mais elle n'arrivait pas très bien à se souvenir des circonstances...Bah, peu importe. Tout le monde était épuisé ce soir. Elle demanderait demain.

.

...: Dites...

Freddy: Hum?

...: J'ais hâte de pouvoir enfin bouger toute seule! J'ais très envie de découvrir d'autres pièces que la mienne et celle de réception!

Bonnie: Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir! Et peut-être qu'à ce moment là tu rencontreras Ce bon vieux Golden!

...: Golden? Attendez, tu veux dire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui vie ici?

Chica: C'est vrai que tu ne l'a pas encore aperçu. Golden est le plus vieux d'entre nous. Il était déjà ici bien avant que Freddy, Bonnie et moi ne soyons mis en service. Il est sage et très instruit. Il n'est pas très bavard mais c'est un grand perfectionniste comme toi, je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez à merveille!

...: Ah...Et il ressemble à quoi?

Bonnie: A ça!, tu peux pas te tromper; il a la même trombine que Freddy! En beaucoup moins moche et irritable!

Freddy: Mais t'as vraiment envie que je t'arrache les oreilles, c'est ça!?

Bonnie: Relax Freddy, je blaguais! Sur la beauté je veux dire!, car, avoue-le, il a largement plus le sens de l'humour que toi!

Foxy: C'est qu'il est surtout assez sourd pour pouvoir supporter tes bouffonneries incessantes.

Bonnie: ...

Freddy (lui tapote l'épaule): Et pan dans les dents! Merci Foxy!

Foxy: Oh mais de rien~

...: ...Et c'est normal que je ne l'ai pas déjà vu?

Freddy: Oh il ne sort pas beaucoup. Il est très vieux, donc il évite autant que possible les chahuts. Il ne se montre que si quelque chose l'intéresse, alors ne t'en fais pas; ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne vienne t'adresser ses politesses.

...: Ah...D'accord.

.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle de la réserve.

Ils placèrent la novice dans le fond et lui souhaitèrent chaleureusement "bonne journée".

Mais, à l'instant où ils fermaient la porte, elle demanda;

.

...: Au fait! Comment vous avez dit qu'il s'appelait, mon costume?

Freddy: Il me semble que son nom est "Choco"...ou un truc du genre. Je demanderai à Golden demain. Lui, doit savoir.

.

La pièce se retrouva plongée dans le noir et le bruit des pas des camarades s'éloignèrent jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement.

Ce fut donc en compagnie des couinements des souris et la tête pleine de rêve que l'animatronic femelle coq, fraichement baptisée Choco, se laissa happer par un sommeil réparateur.

Elle devait être en forme pour pouvoir marcher demain.

* * *

 **Chap 3: La neige tombe, tombe et retombe sans fin.**

N°1: ...oh...EH OH TU M'ECOUTES?!

N°2: Hmm? Ouais quoi, qu'est ce q'y a?

N°1:  Tu rêvassais?

N°2: Non, pas vraiment...j'pensais à des choses...

N°1: Mais t'as pas entendus?

N°2: Quoi donc?

N°1: Le garde de nuit! Ils en on trouvé un nouveau! Elle arrive ce soir!

N°2: "Elle"?

N°1: Oui, je me suis permis d'écouter aux portes. C'est une fille qui nous arrive, et en plus il paraît qu'elle est canon!

N°2: Laisse tomber, t'as aucune chance. "serveurs-stagiaires" c'est pas trop l'genre de cv qui fait craquer les d'moiselles.

N°1: Roh, ce que tu peux être rabat joie! Mais bon, c'est pas trop pour la draguer je voudrai lui parler.

N°2: Quoi!, t'es encore bloqué sur c'te histoire!? C'est bon, arrête d't'en faire. Ce sont ces gens qui décident d'prendre le job, donc c'est eux qu'ça r'garde. T'as aucun droit d't'impliquer la d'dans.

N°1: Mais quand même,un joli brin de fille...elle pourrait trouver mieux que cette pizzeria miteuse, tu ne penses pas?

N°2: Bon, j'vais t'poser une question très simple alors.

N°1: Vas y.

N°2: Pourquoi TOI, tu as pris c'travail d'abord?

N°1: Ben c'est évident, non?, c'est parce que j'ais pas un rond en poche. Tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

N°2: Eh ben c'est certainement la même chose pour elle alors. Elle aussi doit êt' au bout du rouleau pour accepter c'travail ingrat et êt' payé une misère par d'ssus le marché!

N°1: ...

N°2: Fais pas c'te tête. C'est toujours mieux que d'faire l'trottoir, si tu veux mon avis.

N°1: Mais et si elle disparaissait, comme les autres! Je sais pas ce qui se passe ici la nuit, mais ça doit être suffisamment flippant pour qu'on ne veuille plus y remettre les pieds! Pourquoi, bordel de m*rde, les gens continue de venir remplir ce rôle!

N°2: ...

N°1: ...

N°2: ...Dis, tu connais la chanson?

N°1: Quelle chanson?

N°2: ~"La neige tombe, tombe, tombe...La neige tombe, tombe et retombe sans fin"~

N°1: Je vois pas où tu veux en venir.

N°2: " Tant qu'y aura des gens miséreux, y aura des jobs comme ça. Comme tant qu'y aura des jobs de misère, y aura toujours des pauvres diables prêt à tout pour un peu d'blé".

N°1: C'est dépriment ce que tu me chantes là.

N°2: Peut-être...mais c'est comme ça.

.

Et les deux employé se réattelèrent à leur besogne, chacun essayant d'oublier les terreurs de la nuit et les gardiens fauchés au futur incertain...

* * *

ET VOILA FINIT!

Bon d'accord ça ne ressemble pas trop à une fin, plutôt à l'achèvement d'un arc.

C'est parce que c'est le cas en réalité.

En effet "la valeur d'une nuit" est une fic qui est sensée être beaucoup plus longue que ça. Mais bon, entre les études et le sentiment de ne pas faire assez d'efforts pour arriver à pondre de bon œufs dans un espace réduit...eh ben ça donne ça...

Non pas que j'ais peur de recevoir des critiques négatives. J'aurai même tendance à penser que si je ne donnais pas ma propre introspection, les gens continuerons de me dire que cette fic est super.

Elle est très bien! (je ne dirai pas le contraire, après tout c'est moi qui l'ai écrite!) Cependant je ne la trouve pas à la hauteur des messages que j'aimerai transmettre.

Comme je suis un peu prise par le temps et que j'ais plus d'inspiration pour autre chose, j'ais décidée de l'abréger au premier arc, ce qui me semble être correcte.

Je m'attaquerai certainement à la suite dans quelques années, quand j'en aurai finit avec mes autres fics.

J'ais des idées; normalement après cet arc d'autre personnages sont introduis, et le "oublier" de la fin vous laisse clairement entendre le rôle philosophique qu'on les deux stagiaires dans l'histoire.

Bon...à plus tard et en espérant que "la valeur d'une nuit" vous aura plu! ;-)


End file.
